Somewhere over the Rainbow
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: A strong woman who doesn't belong in her world...A young Prince who must win back his throne...This is what happens when two worlds collide. CaspianOC Continued in different account! Read author's note!
1. Not your typical Prologue

**Hey! Yes, believe it or not, Eragon's Princess (me) is a Chronicles of Narnia fan. I also LOVE Prince Caspian, and I hate the fact that he ends up kissing Susan (don't get me started on that). Anyway, I decided to do a CaspianOC story, since we don't have a lot of them on this site. THERE'S NO SUSPIAN!!! Got it? NONE!!**

**Anyways, enjoy. And PLEASE review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**_..._**C.S. Lewis does**_

My name? Katelyn Marie Osmond. No, I'm not related to Donny and Marie Osmond. I wish. My mother intended to name me Marie, but my Father refused to let her. So they had a compromise: I would have two names. Yippee

My age? 19 turning 20 on September the 19th.

My looks? Black hair that goes to my hips, blue eyes with hidden wisdom in them, and pale skin that can't for the life of me tanned.

My story? He he. That's a hard one. You see, I have two beginnings. Sure, we can begin from what everyone calls the beginning of someone's life: the birth. That's an easy one for me. I popped out, and things went downhill from there. See? I only need one sentence to explain 'The Beginning'. But, if you want more details, or you approve more of the truth, then listen to me. Because, my _real_ beginning, the scene that set things in motion in my life, happened on December 8th, 2008.

Let's get started...

**Yah, I know it's short. But this is a Prologue so...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Welcome to my fucked up life

**Chapter one is up! Please people, REVIEW!! You know how much I love reviews!**

**BTW, I couldn't help but adding some RENT in here...Free Roger/Mark if you can guess what RENT things I added in here! (It's pretty easy if you're a RENThead like me)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**_..._**C.S. Lewis does**_

The day began as they usually did for me.

I woke up to find myself on the hard wooden floor of my room. My Dad had gotten drunk the other night before, and he let it get the best of him. He had beaten me, thankfully to unconsciousness. It was easier to deal with the pain when he did.

My body was sore from the new bruises and the old ones. Some blood had dried on my arms and face, and that annoyed me to no end. Despite the soreness that seemed to radiate from my body, I got myself up. When I was standing fully up, I had to balance myself by leaning on my dresser. The room was spinning. Despite the dizziness, I forced myself to my bed, and I let myself collapse onto it. Colors swirled everywhere.

This was the second time this week he's done this. I was lucky, because usually he did it 3 to 4 times every week. You see, he hated me. There was no apparent reason of course; he's a drunk, he can't think.

_"You're a slut."_

I've never had a boyfriend.

_"You're a disappointment."_

I am a 79% average at school, and I've done everything he's ever asked of me.

_"You're a bitch like your Mother."_

I rarely speak up for myself to him.

There was only one reason that I can believe. One that is probably true.

_"You're the reason your Mother left."_

She left us when I was 8. There's not much to tell on this subject, so I rarely tell it to anyone. She just packed up, said goodbye to my little 1 yr old sister, and a very confused 8 yr old me, and she was gone. When she left, she took my Father's heart and sanity with her.

How _did_ he deal with the loss?

He began to drink, and slowly and surely started to get drunk almost every single night. When he wasn't drunk, he was griping about EVERYTHING. How the house was a piece of junk, how messy it was, how he hated having 2 stupid daughters that weren't worth shit, and how much he hated his life.

But how can it be as bad as he told everyone it was?

He always had beer, the house was mostly clean, he got laid every two weeks, my sister and I never griped. The only thing that was bad was my Mother leaving. The strange thing is that even though my sister and I got over it, he never did.

Welcome to my fucked up life...

My eyes opened wide. Cassie! I instantly sat up, ignoring the head rush I got. I was on my feet in a flash. Despite the soreness, I quickly ran into the hallway. As I passed my Father's room to get to my little sister's, I heard him snoring. Thank God. We could get out of here without him moaning and groaning. I slowed down, hoping he wouldn't wake up from the noise I was making. I practically ran over to my sister's room from there.

When I got there, I looked around. Nothing looked askew; no kitty poster was out of place, no knick knack pushed over. I sighed in relief, and leaned on the doorway. I thanked whatever God was out there for protecting her. My Father was really upset last night, and usually he beats us both when he's in that mood. Well, he made an exception for my sister, for which I was thankful.

I looked over to the window, which was fully lighted and opened. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. She usually did this when she was afraid that our Dad would go way too far. So if she screamed or called for help, someone would hopefully hear, and call 911. _He almost did go too far_. I thought, as I walked over to the large lump on the bed. I bent over, so I was near her face, and gently grabbed her shoulder. That all it took. She was instantly awake, and looked around crazily.

"Don't touch me-" she started, until she noticed it was me. She sighed, and laid down on the pillow again. As she did, she examined me. She always did this when he beat me. I folded my arms on the bed and laid my chin against it. When I did, she lifted her hand and traced a new forming bruise on my cheek. I grimaced, and pulled slightly away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and a small tear cascaded down her cheek. _She looks too old to be 9. _I thought, and was a bit angry. I was the exact same way when I was that age. Except, maybe a bit more scared of everything. You'd feel that way too if the person you trusted most in your life turned against you. I hid my anger from her though; anger scared her.

I scoffed, "What? Don't be sorry. It's his fault, not yours. And don't go on and on about how you should've stopped him, because we both know you couldn't. You made the right choice." I said, attempting a smile. It didn't work though; she could see past my facade.

"Don't you dare-"

"C'mon, Cassie. Let's forget it and get ready for school." I said before she could start. She rolled her eyes, and sat up. "Nice change-of-conversation choice, Katy."

********::********

My choice in clothes today: Skinny jeans with a free, short black skirt overtop of it. Checkered converse with mismatching purple socks, with a funky gothic sweater. Lastly, I put on my silver locket that had a blue gem in the middle. My mother gave it to me before she left us, saying that despite the fact she was leaving, she loved us and she wanted us to remember her.

Like our Father would let us forget.

I grabbed my red backpack with different buttons: smiley faces, Twilight, RENT pictures, quotes, etc **(A/N I couldn't help but add some RENT in this)**.My pack already had what I needed for school; I never unpacked last night. I ran down the hall after that, only to find Cassie ready.

"Hello there. Nice clothes." she said, taking a bite of her strawberry Pop-tart. I smiled, and grabbed the Pop-tart she handed to me. Despite the fact she gave it to me, I probably wasn't going to eat it. I wasn't a fan of eating. I only ate when I was hungry, which wasn't often.

"C'mon, you'll be late." I said, rushing her out the door. She just rolled her eyes at me, and followed orders. We ran out of our apartment, only pausing a minute to lock the door. Then, as quickly as we could we ran down the stairs of the buildings (they were too cheap to buy elevators). We ran down 4 stories, and ran out the back door.

It was chilly outside, but I brushed it off. I was used to the chill. Cassie wore a big pink jacket that she got from a friend's parent. She guilted her mother into buying it. Tricks of the trade.

Into the beat up Volkswagen we went, and was greeted by Green Day. I quickly turned it down though, because people often complained in these beat up old places, and I didn't want them to be about me.

We drove away from our 6 stories high building, and drove through Alphabet City. This is the part of New York that people didn't want to see. We didn't always live here though; we used to live in England. But until I was like 6. Then we moved to America.

We drove silently to Cassie's school. The tension in the air scared me a bit. She wasn't this quiet unless she was utterly upset. I didn't like it when she was upset, not in the bit. Ever since our Mother left, I've tried to fill her place, and it gets hard. So very hard. I wanted to please her yet I wanted to be a good Sis-rent.

"Have a good day." I said, waving as she closed the passenger seat door. "Bye!" she called back and she ran into the school. I only noticed now that it was raining heavily now. I turned on the wiper blades, and they started with a _screech_!

"Piece of junk."

I drove along, taking my time since I knew I was going to be late anyway. What was the point in rushing to hell? My high school was a broken down joint that didn't really care for its students. It was a good school to be in if you weren't a fan of being on time...or going to school at all. Take your pick.

I drove into the school's parking lot and sighed. I honestly didn't want to go to school; it bored me and I didn't pay attention. But, I had no choice.

I looked into my rear-view mirror after I had parked. I needed to see the damage before going in there.

Damn.

There was a large spot on my left cheek that was turning into a large bruise. That was all on my face, and I smiled. At least this time it wasn't three HUGE scratches and two bruises. People won't ask about my big bruise.

_And if they do, I'll say I got into a fight._ I mused as I grabbed my red backpack.

Well, here goes nothing.


	3. Safe or not Part 1

**Chapter three! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or **_**'Breaking the Habit'**_**. They all belong to their respected owners. **

The last bell of the day rang, and I gratefully left Geography. That was one of the most boring classes EVER!! The whole time, LITERALLY, the teacher was on the phone talking to his girlfriend. In the back people were making out, around the middle people were talking, and the front people...we did our own thing. I listened to music and wrote sad poetry.

I ran to the bathroom, just to check how the makeup was doing. Before I went into class this morning, I put a bit of makeup on so it would sort of cover some past scars and a bit of the bruise. I didn't like it when people asked questions, and sometimes people did. This was the only way to stop them. Once I was in the bathroom, I heard a moaning from the back stalls.

I rolled my eyes. This was such a stupid school. You'll think they'd put rooms in here for people who want to do _that_. I'd prefer not hearing them as I reapplied makeup. I did it as quick as I could, and then rushed out.

I left the building, and sighed as I felt soft rain fall onto my hair. Normally, I loved the rain (I felt as if it washed off any imprints on me from my Father). But today wasn't those days. I had in urge to lift my face to the sky, but I controlled it. The rain would wash off my makeup, therefore showing my ever-growing bruise to Cassie.

I wasn't going to let that happen. She was already worried enough this morning, I wasn't going to worry her any more then need be. She shouldn't have to worry. She's 9 yrs old.

I got into my little Volkswagen, and was greeted by 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. I giddy with happiness. I turned it up, and let it just suffocate me. I jumped around a little in my seat as Chester sang.

"_I hurt much more  
Than any time before  
I had no options left again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean."

I sang along, and was cut off when I pulled into Cass' school. I turned it low; I didn't want to disturb the peace. When I did it last time, I took an awful beating from Hugh (my Father). I growled in disgust. I hated the fact I had to bring Cass back to _that_. I'd rather eat cow dung for the rest of my life if it meant Cass could get out of there. If _we_ could get out of here.

I made it just in time; Cass was waiting at her usual spot, beside the tree that was around 5 meters from the bus area. I put on the fake smile I usually wore around her and leaned to open the door.

There was no need though; she opened it well by herself.

"Hey, girly. How was your day?" I asked, pulling out from the curb. She shrugged. "Same old, same old. Though, Travis Becker did hand me a note today saying how much he liked me." She said, and I saw something I haven't in awhile; a beautiful, gap-toothed smile.

"Really? Well, my lil sis is already playing the field huh?" I asked with a grin as we drove past fancy houses. We always took this road, and everyday it caused us suffering. We saw happiness and perfect families in those houses...so very different from our own.

I remembered wishing I lived in a house with white picket fences and a tire swing in the back yard. That's all I truly wanted when I was little. I never dreamed of being and princess or a ballerina; I was never the "girly" type of girl.

Well, now I realized how naive I was then.

"No I'm not! I never said I liked him back!" she said, and I saw fury behind those small, shiny brown eyes. _Brown like Hugh's. _I thought vaguely.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't know I was pushing a button." I said, and lifted my hands off the wheel.

"_Katelyn Marie Osmond!!!!!!!_Put your hands back on the wheel NOW!!!!!!!"

I laughed, happily. She always freaked out when I did this. I knew it was kind of cruel, but still...I put my hands back down, still laughing.

"Ugh, Kat! Why do you _insist_ on scaring me like that?" she asked, looking ahead. I shrugged, still giggling. As I pulled into our street, I saw something that struck terror in me. In our parking spot was our Hugh's car. Usually he was at a bar, strip club, or at a friends' house. Him being here put a shock through me.

_Shit, if we go in now he'll either hurt us or ignore us. Cass' here though, so I can't take the chance._ I looked over at Cass, and she was mutely staring at Dad's car. I sighed, and I kept going as we past the building.

"How about we stop at the park? And then we can stop at Dairy Queens?" I suggested, turning to look at her. "Sure." She said with a small smile, and looked down at her hands.

We kept driving in perfect silence, and before I knew it I was thinking back to when Cass was 5.

I was 12 at the time, and I remembered walking home with Cassie's hand in mine. We were talking about a picture she drew at daycare when I noticed the Volkswagen in our parking space. I of course wasn't driving then, so it belonged to Hugh.

I took no notice of it of course; which was a big mistake. Cass was rambling on about how her and her friend, Lexi had jumped off the swing at daycare when we entered the apartment. I remembered how deadly quiet it was as we entered.

After that it erupted into chaos.

Hugh came at us, beer in hand. He started screaming at me for not getting the dishes done, and I was too shocked for words. He usually drank at night, and this was the first time I ever saw him this drunk this early.

Then, he did the one thing I didn't expect him to do: he slapped me across the cheek. I didn't cry out though, worried I'd scare Cassie.

Cassie was already crying and screaming. "Shut up you little ass!" he cried at Cassie, and lifted a hand. I knew he was going to slap her, and my maternity instincts came in. I was instantly up, and grabbed my little sister's hand. I rushed her out the door ahead of me, and I vaguely heard Hugh chasing us.

I felt Cassie slowing as we ran down the stairs, so I hurriedly picked her up. "Come back here you little c**ts!" Hugh called from behind us. I still kept running. It was only when we rounded the corner of the street and I could no longer hear Hugh's yells, did I stop and gently let Cass down.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked gently, wiping her tears away. She nodded, but she stayed quiet. She had stopped crying, but she was quiet throughout our walk. We walked and walked and walked, until we found our little park. It was old, and I never saw anyone play on it, so I got Cass to go play on it while I cried from afar.

I was brought back from my flashback by Cass, who started to talk. "How long are we going to live like this, Kat?" she asked, sounding sad. "Until I turn 18. Then we're both out of here. I don't care if I have to work 3 jobs, but I'm going to get us both out of here, I promise." I whispered, and smiled at the familiar site of our park.

~~~~~~::~~~~~~~

I drove into an empty parking space, looking with hatred at the car I parked beside. After I turned of age, Hugh decided that he'd give me this piece of junk and get himself a new car. Well, it was better than walking for us.

It was night now; in fact I could see the starry sky, and I could hear the crickets chirping. They were cut off though by the gentle slamming of doors. We had just finished our sundaes, and decided it was time. I held my finger to my mouth and motioned for her to stay put once we were in the hall. I wanted to scout the area before she went in. If Hugh was in one of his moods, then Cass and I would sleep in the car. It has been done before.

I gently crept into the apartment, and looked around. All the lights were off, and I could hear a large snoring coming from the living room. I sighed in relief; he had drunk so much that he had knocked himself out. I quickly ran outside and told Cass it was safe to come in.

Or, so I thought.

**Dun dun dun!!!**


	4. Author's Note!

Hello everyone! I just want to let everyone know that this story is being redone and is moving to my new account Fantasy's-Priestess (.net/u/2656284/Fantasys_Priestess) where this and all my fantasy stories will be! Please, don't hesitate to review the revised (even if you've already reviewed here)

Thank you for all your patience,  
Ash (or )


End file.
